NL: The Ditch
by Kushie
Summary: Colby and his friends are out playing. When Colby has a brilliant idea Alas it ends in disaster. A little tale of boyhood mischief. Beware punishment of a Minor in later Chapters I don't own NCIS or Colby Granger. Slight numb3rs X/O
1. Chapter 1

NL:  The Ditch

By Kushie

Continuing the tales of the Downsized FBI Agent Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just enjoy playing in their world

Very Slight Numb3rs ever dwindling crossover. Don't own that either.

"I do own the Demopets. Robin Hood is a mythical Character.

Beware Punishment of a minor in later chapters.

Please note. This tale is very Alternate Universe. If this isn't your thing

Please return to the listings and ignore my tale

Still managing to avoid harming any small stuffed toys.

Chapter One

Saturday came at last. Colby peered out of his bedroom window. Martin and the twins

were already over at the playground. Of the girls there was no sign. Colby slid his feet

into his shoes. Twice his dad had caught him not untying his laces. Before taking

them off. So Colby now generally made sure. They were tucked well under his bed out

of sight. It wasn't that he was lazy. It was just tedious, constantly having to undo

and re-do his laces. It was quicker to simply slide his shoes on and off.

He ran down the stairs. His foster dad, Jethro Gibbs, was in the kitchen.

"Dad!" Colby burst in. "Martin and the twins are over on the swings. Can I go and play

please?" Jethro peered out of the window and wavered. Outside the sky was over cast

and judging from the way the trees were bending. There was a stiff wind blowing

But he saw Colby's hopeful face and nodded

"Okay! But put your jacket on and if it starts to rain. You come straight back in.

I don't want you getting soaked twice in one week." (He was referring to an incident

a few days earlier. When Colby had been caught out in a thunderstorm.) Now his

son beamed in delight.

"I will dad! Thanks!" He was out of the door before Gibbs had a chance to issue any more

instructions. Jethro shook his head and gave a low chuckle.

All vestiges of the man, that Colby had once been, were gone. He was totally nine now.

Colby didn't even bother to look. Before he sprinted across the lane. Luckily it's location

meant there was never any traffic anyway. No one, apart from the few residents, had

reason to drive up to Laskar Lane. But Jethro still gave a tut at Colby's carelessness,

and made a mental note To have a serious talk with his boy. About road safety.

Martin and the twins greeted their friend joyfully. They were already deep into a fantasy

game of pretense. Martin was Robin Hood leading his band of Merry Men, on a raid

Against an imaginary Sheriff of Nottingham. Josh was Little John and had a long wooden stave.

Tom was as usual playing Will Scarlet and was even wearing a red sweater. Martin had

made himself. A rough bow from a bendy stick and string. His arrows were twigs sharpened.

Using Colby's idea of a broken stone. The feathered ends were in fact just paper.

But they looked fairly authentic. Colby had the small plastic dagger his father had bought him

and of course. He never went anywhere without his recorder. The obvious role for him was that of

the minstral Alan a Dale.

"Where's Joni and the girls?" Colby asked his best mate.

"It's a bit cold today. So they're playing inside." Martin shrugged.

Jethro peered out of the side window and noted the boys were being obedient. Yes they were

behind the playground But they were all still in sight. Satisfied Jethro descended to his basement

To work on his boat for a few hours.

Colby peered into the ditch. It was half full of dank water and reeked. A wide planked bridge

to his right, gave access across the smelly stream. On the other side the twins had built a couple

of leafy dens That served as the outlaw's woodland camp. Colby eyed the bridge then shook his head.

"There is no way Robin Hood would have used a bridge to get to his camp. That would

have meant the sheriff's soldiers could easily invade it and capture the merry men."

It was a well made argument. Colby scuttled back across the lane. He entered the kitchen

Intent on asking permission. But noting his father was busy down in the basement, figured

"Dad won't mind and anyway. I'll have put it back before he finds out." Colby turned and

silently went out to the garage. Sure enough hanging from a hook was a coil of rope.

Less than two minutes later he was back with his friends. Josh shimmied up the tree and edged out

along a branch. That jutted out over the brackish water He tied one end of the rope

around the branch halfway along. Letting the other end drop to the ground on the bank of the brook.

"Now this is more like what Robin Hood would have used." Colby insisted. The other three

agreed. There after for a full half hour. The boys, gleefully, took turns swinging back and forth

across the stream. Colby was taking his fifth turn. He was midway across the ditch.

When there came an ominous cracking sound. Colby gave a despairing wail as the branch gave way and

he plunged, straight down into the stinking mud. The others stood shocked for several seconds

Then they woke up and dashed to the edge of the bank. To help pull their friend to safety.

Luckily the water although dirty wasn't deep. So it wasn't hard for Colby to climb up the side

and onto the grass.

"Phewee!" Martin took a step back. "Colby mate You stink!"

Tom was holding his nose and wafting ahand in front of hsi face. As if trying to make

the smell dissipate. Colby looked down at himself. He was smothered in mud and soaked right through.

"You better go home." Josh advised. Colby grimaced but knew he had no choice.

Then he remembered his dad was down in the basement. As a rule once he was down working on

his boat. Jethro tended to forget everything. Colby was hopeful of sneaking in and getting

showered. Without him ever knowing. Cautiously he crept up to the back door and peeped in

The kitchen as he'd hoped was deserted. He skeddaled for the passage.

Jethro leaned sideways and picked up his coffee cup. Then sighed It was empty.

He walked across to the stairs Intending to get a fresh cup from the kitchen But as he reached the upper

passage a shocking sight met his eyes.

"Colby? What on Earth?" The boy froze in his tracks. His heart leapt up into his mouth

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

NL: The Ditch

By Kushie

Continuing the tales of the Downsized FBI Agent Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just enjoy playing in their world

"Very Slight Numb3rs crossover. Don't own that either.

"I do own the Demopets. Robin Hood is a mythical Character.

Beware punishment of a minor in later chapters.

Still managing to avoid harming any small stuffed toys.

Chapter Two

Jethro stared aghast at his son. Colby was completely smothered in mud and even from

ten feet away. Jethro's senses were assailed by the stench.

"Colby What on earth has happened. How did you end up so-so grubby?" The boy

cringed clearly terrified at being caught in such a deplorable state. "Well I'm waiting

for an explanation!"

"I-I.." Colby faltered then squared his shoulders and admitted. "I fell in the stream

behind the Playground." Jethro's eyes narrowed.

"What were you even doing near that sewer outlet?"

"I- I mean we.." He liked his lips then shuddered as he tasted the filth on his face

"Yes?" Jethro had folded his arms and now stood waiting. His foot tapping impatiently.

Colby inhaled then admitted.

"We were playing Robin Hood. I didn't think he'd have a bridge to his camp."

"That doesn't explain why you are covered in mud, soaked to the skin and stinking to

high heaven." Colby shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"I sorta borrowed a rope from the garage. To make a rope swing over the ditch,"

he saw his father's face grow wrathful "I was going to ask. But you were busy with your boat.

I know you don't like to be disturbed.."

"I think it more likely. You knew I'd say no!" Colby looked down

"Sorry!"

"We will discuss this further, when you are cleaned up." Jethro pointed to the stairs

"Shower now! Leave your clothes in the dirty laundry basket." Colby fled. Dashing

up the stairs To escape from his clearly furious father. The hot water drove the chill from

his bones but not the queasy pit from his stomach. Colby knew it had nothing to

do with his fall. It was fear of what was to come. He stayed in the bathroom as long as he

possibly could. But eventually he turned of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist

and went to face the music. As expected his father was waiting for him in his bedroom.

He held out a pair of clean pyjamas to Colby.

"You are going to bed." Jethro said. This is the second time in two days That you've

got thoroughly drenched. "I'm worried you might catch a cold. So I want you warm

and resting." Colby shivered as he took the button up cotton shirt from his father.

Jethro noted it and the anxious look inhis kid's eyes.

"I've called Uncle Ducky. He's coming over to check you out." Colby didn't trust himself

to answer so just gave a small nod of his head. Jethro moved closer and placing his hands

on Colby's shoulders looked down into his eyes.

"Were you afraid when you fell?"

"Yes!" Colby half whispered. His dad lifted his hands and regarded then inner palms.

Both were red and blistered.

"Looks like you've got a pretty nasty dose of rope burn." Colby sniffed

"I guess!"

"Do your hands hurt?"

"A bit!"

"I'd say a lot." Colby sniffed again his eyes were already shinning with tears.

Jethro drew him gently against his body. "Just take it easy son. You're safely at home.

Daddy's here."

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"Furious! But I was young once too, you know and I seem to recall. Doing something

remarkably similar and ending up in the same state." Colby raised his head and looked

up into his father's kindly face.

"What did Grandpa say?"

"Pretty much what I'm saying to you. Son we all pull the odd boner and yes mostly

They are stupid and dangerous. But it's what we learn from these experiences that

counts."

"I don't understand?"

"You ever gonna try it again?"

"No! It hurt and I was afraid I was going to die. It seemed like I was falling forever

and then I hit the water and all that stinking mud went into my mouth and up my nose.

I still feel sick from the taste." Jethro stroked the back of his head.

"Then I'd say. That's a lesson learned." He put a finger under Colby's chin "As to the

other."

"Other?"

"Taking the rope from the garage without permission."

"I sort of knew it was wrong When I pinched it," Colby admitted "But I was sure I'd be able

to put it back again, without you finding out."

"Which was deceitful behavior and that does merit punishment. Colby was suddenly

and acutely aware. His father hadn't given him any pyjama pants to put on. He didn't need

to be told why not. He had a fair idea what was going to happen next. He instinctively

clutched at the towel around his waist. Then from down below came the sound of someone

ringing the front door bell. Colby saw his father scowl.

"That will be Uncle Ducky!" Jethro handed him his pyjama pants "Finish dressing then get into bed.

We will continue this discussion later." Colby sighed with relief as his father went

to admit the doctor. But he was bright enough to know. He'd only got a temporary reprieve.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

NL  The Ditch

By Kushie

Continuing the tales of the down sized FBI Agent Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just enjoy playing in their world

"Very Slight Numb3rs crossover. Don't own that either.

"I do own the Demopets.

Robin Hood and Alan 'a' Dale are mythical characters.

Beware maybe C/P of a minor in later chapters.

Still managing to avoid harming any small stuffed toys.

Chapter Three

By the time Jethro and Doctor Mallard entered Kolby's bedroom two minutes later.

He was fully 'jarmied' and in bed. Ducky placed his bag on the end of the bed and opening it

Extracted a stethoscope. Jethro had already related the details of Colby's escapade to him

Secretly Ducky was highly amused. Colby was clearly running Jethro ragged. But the good

doctor could tell. His boss was besotted with the mischievous young boy.

Giving no indication of his thoughts. Doctor Mallard began to question Colby.

"So little man! Robin Hood eh?"

"I wasn't actually Robin Hood. I was Alan a Dale.

"Ah! The Minstrel."

"Yeah!"

"Did you know He was alleged to have been Scottish. A Skald no less."

"I don't know what that word means." Jethro quietly watched as Ducky put the boy at ease.

"A Skald is a very old Gaelic word. Although some believe it came originally from the Norse

"Oh! So what was a Skald?"

"A Singer of the Sagas."

"You mean like a story teller."

"Yes!" Ducky sensing Colby had relaxed. Placed his stethoscope against his chest and

listen to the boy's heart and breathing rhythm. Then as he straightened up remarked.

"How far do you think you fell?" Colby squirmed.

"I'm not sure. Maybe ten feet."

"Uh huh! And you father says you swallowed some of the dirty water."

"Yes! As I splashed down." Ducky raised his head and spoke to Jethro.

"I think it would be wise To give Colby a broad spectrum antibiotic. Just to be on the safe side."

"Whatever you think is best." Colby squirmed, suddenly nervous again. Then!

Ducky pulled something from his bag. That turned the boy pale and made his blood freeze in his veins.

A dozen hideous memories came flooding back. Colby looked to his father.

"Dad! Please! No! Not an injection. Please I don't mind tablets or even a foul tasting

medicine. But not the needle. Please! No! Don't! I can't!" Fear took over.

Colby slid across the bed. Putting as much distance between himself and the syringe as was possible.

Ducky sighed. Jethro had told him of the boy's nightmares and they had both insisted

On being shown the video Lancer had made. When he'd tortured the adult Colby.

Hence Ducky understood the child's terror. Jethro moved forward. Keeping his voice low and calm,

he spoke.

"Colby son! It's all right. Uncle Ducky isn't going to hurt you." But Colby's eyes were fixed

on the needle. Unable to back any further up the bed. He rolled sideways off it and scrambled

beneath the divan. Seeking sanctuary. Jethro groaned. This was the last thing either he or

Ducky had expected. Jethro inhaled hard then crouched and peered under the bed. Still trying

to keep his voice low and unthreatening. He again began coaxing

Colby son! It's all right! Uncle Ducky's not going to hurt you." But the boy was beyond reasoning.

He was curled up in a tight ball. Once again, trapped in a terrifying flashback

"Please don't hurt me. Dwayne! Don't let him kill me. Dwayne! Dwayne! You're my friend

Stop him!" Jethro knew he had to break through the kid's terror. Bring him back to the present.

"Colby! Listen to me. You're not on that Chinese Freighter. You here with me. Your new Daddy.

You're safe. Dwayne and Lancer are gone. They will never hurt you again."

Some how through his terrified vision. Colby began to hear a calm voice. A persistent

gentle voice. "Come on Colby! Come back to me son. You're safe." He opened his eyes.

The memory still governed his emotions. The needle and the danger it presented loomed large

But Colby now saw Jethro. His father was holding out a hand. "Come on son. Daddy won't

let anyone hurt you. Colby tried to gulp back the shuddering sobs. That wracked his nine

year old frame. "That's my brave boy!" his father crooned. As Colby reached out and placed

his tiny hand in the large outstretched one. Ducky gave relieved sigh As Gibbs drew the boy out

From under the bed. But the child still had to face his darkest fear. Jethro turned Colby away

from Ducky and sitting on the bed. Pressed his head to his torso. Holding him tightly around the

waist. Still coaxing and praising. At the same time, he gave Ducky the nod.

The Doctor moved forward. Lowering Colby's pajama pants, a few inches. He expertly

swabbed a small patch with a cooling anaesthetic. Then as painlessly, as possibly, slid the

needle into the child's left buttock. Quickly emptying the contents of the syringe. Into the flesh.

Jethro felt Colby tense and heard him softly moan. He winced. His boy was shaking and crying.

Unable to hold in his fright. Jethro could feel his thundering heartbeat As he clutched

the child tightly to his breast. Then Ducky stepped back. Jethro stroked Colby's hair.

"It's done son! It's over! You were very brave." Colby still clung tightly to him. His little

finger nails scratched through Jethro's shirt. Carefully without forcing the kid to move.

Jethro put out his left arm and tugged Colby's special blanket from the bed.

Wrapping the bold red and yellow coverlet around his son. Ducky understanding the gesture.

Passed across Colby's favourite toy. His Demorat. The moment he felt the soft fur of the stuffed rodent.

Colby seemed to finally calm. His fingers released Jethro's shirt and curled, instead around the

animal. Jethro gave an inward sigh of relief. But he didn't completely let go of the boy.

Instead he lifted him into his arms and carried him downstairs. Ducky packed away his implements

and followed. Once below in the lounge. Gibbs laid Colby on the old sofa.

As he tucked a pillow under the boy's head. Colby, exhausted from his ordeal, collapsed into sleep.

Jethro and Ducky crept out into the kitchen. To softly talk.

"I don't think he's ever had any proper counseling Jethro." Ducky speculated. "It is likely

the FBI just assumed. He'd be able to cope with the trauma and thrust him. Straight back into

his original position." A tic jumped in Jethro's right cheek.

"Well! That would explain the nightmares and what we just witnessed."

"In a few days," Ducky continued. "You and I will sit him down and start encouraging him.

To talk about what exactly happened." Gibbs nodded. It was not a task he relished. But he knew

Ducky was right. The man may have gone. But his legacy lingered and the boy was in no

way equipped. To cope with the memories, alone.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

NL  The Ditch

By Kushie

Hi! To all my followers and thanks for reviewing.

Continuing the tales of the down sized FBI Agent Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just enjoy playing in their world

"Very Slight Numb3rs crossover. Don't own that either.

"I do own the Demopets.

Robin Hood and Alan 'a' Dale are mythical characters.

Still managing to avoid harming any small stuffed toys.

Chapter Four

Ducky left just over ten minutes later. Jethro made himself a fresh cup of coffee and

went and sat down in the lounge. He sighed as he watched his son sleeping.

Poor little Colby had endured so much. It was amazing he kept managing to bounce back

Jethro's eye fell upon his recorder. Laying on the floor beside the couch. He mused that Colby

never went any where with out it. Not even to school.. He'd even taught himself to play it too

Which reminded Jethro of another child. Kelly!

She'd been eight. When an older girl down the street had been given a Guitar for her birthday.

Kelly had twice seen the instrument and had begun badgering both him and Shannon for one.

But Jethro had refused. Saying Kelly was too young. His daughter had begged and pouted

and promised faithfully to learn to play it properly. But Jethro had been adamant. No!

Shannon had simply gone behind his back and asked Jackson to buy one for Kelly.

Gibbs shook his head at the memory. His father could never refuse Kelly anything. He'd bought her

a Guitar two days later. But Jethro had been right. After a week of bragging and posturing in front

of her friends. Kelly was bored of the instrument. She wanted the new exciting pony toy

Being advertised on TV. Within days the guitar had been consigned, un-played, to the loft.

Where it had languished ever since. The only positive outcome from the scenario, had been.

That Jackson had stopped giving Kelly every thing she demanded. But now he'd remembered

the Guitar. Jethro wondered if Colby would like it. He rose and stole softly out to the hall.

To call his father. Jackson was delighted to hear from his son and laughed as 'Leroy' related the

morning's adventure.

"Ha! Ha! Like father like son eh!"

"Most definitely!" Jethro chuckled. He didn't speak of the injection interlude.

Instead he asked his father How he would feel about Colby having Kelly's guitar?

"Son! She never played it. It was the biggest waste of money ever. So sure go ahead.

Give it to Colby. Even if he doesn't play it. We won't have lost anything."

"Oh! I think he'll play it. He's a regular little musician."

"I noticed that. When I met him," Jackson agreed. "He sure loves his little recorder."

Jethro smiling replaced the telephone handset and climbed up into his over stacked attic.

It took him several minutes to find the Guitar. It was buried deep. Far back against

the wall. Beneath a pile of old curtains and blankets. Jethro carefully carried it down

the steep ladder. He brushed the dust from the expensive lined case (His father had agreed to pay

extra for.) Then he unclipped the lid and opened it. As he'd hoped the Guitar was,

despite the passage of years, undamaged. Jethro again marveled at it. Even though it was a

half size child's instrument. It was still a very fine piece. It half saddened him.

That Kelly hadn't appreciated the guitar. Her grandfather had so lovingly bought her.

Colby stirred an hour later. Jethro was by his side in an instant.

"How are you feeling son?" He asked, helping him to sit up.

"Okay! I guess!" Colby blushed. "I'm sorry I made such a fuss." Jethro stroked his hair.

"It's alright. Both I and Doctor Mallard know what you went through. Your response

was actually quite normal." Colby looked down and fiddled with the tasseled edge of

his blanket. Jethro gently persisted. "But in a few days. When you're ready. We're

going to sit down and talk about what happened to you." Colby looked up and gave a

tremulous smile.

"I think I'd like to talk to someone. The FBI Shrink was only interested in getting me back to

work. He said I'd be fine. Once I put the experience behind me." Jethro inwardly cursed

the callous Psychiatrist. He'd totally failed in his duty. Clearly his only goal was to

get the agent off his books and collect his fee. Then Colby changed the subject

"Are you still angry with me?"

"Angry?"

"For getting all muddy 'nd stuff." Jethro shook his head.

"I think perhaps you've suffered enough."

"So you're not going to punish me?" his voice was growing hopeful.

"Now I didn't say that."

"Oh!" Jethro almost laughed at his dejected face. He put an arm around his son and added

"I'm upping your weekly mystery report. From three pages to four and making this week's

topic. Robin Hood and his Merry Men." Colby sat more upright and beamed

"Cool!" he exclaimed. "I'll be able to look up Alan 'a' Dale and that Skald word.

Doctor Mallard told me."

"Good boy!" Jethro smiled and ruffled his hair. "But before you get started. I have something

for you." Colby grew wary.

"You have something for me? What? It's not your slipper is it?" Jethro chuckled.

"No son! It's nothing nasty!" He reached behind his armchair and bought the cased Guitar

into view. Colby inhaled in wonder.

"Dad is that a-a?" He slid out of his make shift bed and over to the coffee table. As his father

laid the case down.

"Open it son!" Colby didn't need any further urging. His hands shook with excitement

as he unclipped the two catches. That held down the lid. Cautiously he then lifted it.

The instrument inside made him give a sigh of pure joy. Tears began to cascade down his face.

"Don't you like it?" Jethro felt a sudden pang of fear. That evaporated as Colby, lifted his shining

eyes to his.

"Dad I love it. I've always wanted one." The boy turned and threw himself into his father's arms.

"Thank you! Thank you! Its the best thing ever."

"Well! I expect you to learn to play it properly."

"I will! I will! I promise."

"There's a couple of teaching manuals in the that pocket." Jethro pointed to pouch

on the underside of the lid. Colby peeped in. There were indeed two thin pamphlets

That would help him learn how to play chords. There was also a small plastic sleeve

Containing one red and one purple plectrum, and a square packet with spare guitar stings inside.

Jethro grinning, went to start making some lunch. He listened.

Clearly Colby already had the guitar out. He wasn't just strumming the strings haphazardly.

Which was all Kelly had ever done. Jethro could tell. His son was learning to play chords.

As evidenced by the single notes emanating from the living room. In fact by mid-afternoon.

Colby had learned three different chords and was well on the way. To mastering the instrument.

Jethro suspected his grand father would be even more besotted with the boy.

"But then so am I." he admitted to himself.

The team came over that evening. Tony watched Colby struggling for a few minutes

Then as he already played the guitar, began helping the boy. Showing him the best way

To sit and how to hold it comfortabley. Dinozzo even went home for his own instrument.

Soon he and Colby were softly dueting. Jethro was feeling very, very pleased with himself.

He imparted the good news to his father a day later. Colby loved the guitar and could already

play several tunes. He'd started to sing too. Doubly impressing Jethro. Clearly his little lad

was something of a musical prodigy


End file.
